


Yea...

by thornconnelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Tumblr prompt from @imagine-sterek:Imagine the pack playing seven minutes in heaven, and Stiles and Derek end up in the closet together.





	Yea...

Stiles could not believe his life.

When Erica had suggested playing seven minutes in heaven, Stiles had laughed along with everyone, but he hadn’t really expected anything to come of it.

“Isn’t this a game only teenagers play?” Stiles asked at one point. “Aren’t we too old for this?” Everyone shushed him, saying that college students could do whatever they wanted.

Everyone had hooted and hollered when Allison and Lydia went in, and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at Allison’s wide eyes and Lydia’s smug expression when they came out of the closet. And Scott and Jackson had looked superbly awkward but kept giggling intermittently when they can out. And Erica definitely rigged the system so that she could go into the closet with Boyd.

When Erica drew the next two names and smiled smugly before speaking, Stiles felt his stomach drop.

There was only one person here who Stiles wanted to kiss; there had only been one person for a long time now. His eyes darted towards Derek, who was casually staring down at his phone. There was only one person Stiles wanted to kiss, and he was the last person in the world likely to return that feeling.

Erica finally looked up and made eye contact with Stiles. Her smug smile turned downright evil as she spoke, “Stiles… and Derek.”

Derek didn’t look up instantly, but Stiles watched his grip on his phone tighten until he was afraid the screen would crack. Derek stood up silently, squared his shoulders, and walked towards the closet all without looking at Stiles.

Stiles looked around at his friends, all of whom had grins almost as evil as Erica’s.

“I’m running the timer,” Lydia reminded Stiles. “That means a full seven minutes. Not six and a half or anything like that.”

“Also, we’ll be able to smell if you don’t touch each other,” Isaac points out.

Stiles tries not to grimace as he follows Derek and slowly closes the door behind him. There is the smallest amount of light peaking in around the door, but Stiles can’t make out more than Derek’s outline.

“So… Um…” Stiles began but didn’t continue. What could he say? He was locked in a closet for seven minutes with the hottest guy in town, and he had no idea what to do. Derek didn’t hate him anymore, if he had really ever hated him, but they definitely didn’t have any sort of relationship that would make Stiles believe that Derek wanted to be in here with him.

“We don’t actually have to do anything, you know,” Derek whispered.

“But… but Isaac said they’d be able to smell… what, if we don’t touch each other?”

Derek was silent for a moment. “We’ll never hear the end of it if they think we did nothing in here.”

“Yea,” Stiles confirmed.

“What if,” Stiles heard him move slightly, just a rustle of clothes and skin, but he still couldn’t see anything. “What if I did this?” Derek gently placed his hand on Stiles’ jaw. “Is that okay?”

“Yea,” Stiles repeated breathlessly. “And maybe I should…” He awkwardly placed his hands on Derek’s shoulders. His stunning, strong, beautiful shoulders.

Derek’s thumb gently rubbed Stiles’ earlobe, and he couldn’t help the gentle shudder that ran through him. Derek came half a step forward and raised his other hand to Stiles’ neck and tangled his fingers in the back of Stiles’ hair.

Stiles imitated Derek’s gesture and reached up to stroke his neck with one hand, while his other hand dropped down, seemingly of its own accord, to rest on Derek’s pec. He felt like he was made of pure muscle. Pure muscle that Stiles had daydreamed about licking on and almost daily basis for years now.

Stiles let out a soft groan and was surprised when Derek took another half step forward. Their faces were almost touching now, and Stiles was positive that if he shifted just a little, their groins would blissfully make contact.

“Is this okay?” Derek asked, his voice husky.

Stiles gulped and licked his lips, “Yea,” he repeated again. God, did he know how to say anything else?

Derek shifted one more time and nuzzled his nose against the side of Stiles’ face and neck, eliciting another soft groan from Stiles.

“God, Stiles,” Derek practically growled, “Can I? Please?”

“Yea, yes, anything,” Stiles practically panted. He shifted, trying to get closer, and gasped as his erection pushed up against Derek’s cock. His hard cock. Both of them groaned at the contact and Derek quickly pressed his lips against Stiles’. The kiss was firm but surprisingly gentle, and everything Stiles could have ever wished it would be.

Just as Stiles shifted to deepen the kiss, the door flung open and he heard Lydia shout, “Seven minutes!”

Derek growled out at Scott, who was holding the doorknob looking scandalized.

Stiles grabbed the door from Scott and shouted, “Lydia start the timer again, we need a retake!”

Stiles faintly heard his friends laughing as the door closed and he turned back to Derek, “You okay?”

He could feel Derek’s smile against his lips as he replied, “Yea.”


End file.
